I stand here alone
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: A series of sad poems about everyone off the show, about their love, pain and deaths. [Minor random pairings] [Rated T for 'suggestive' violence] Finally complete.
1. Choose

Pain

You never really knew love

You scared me

Intimidated me

And enjoyed every second of it

You said you loved me

I never believed you

You can't buy out my love

I can't believe I thought that I knew you

You weren't anything you said you were

Anything you pretended to be

Controlling isn't love

Love is earned

As is trust

And you have earned neither from me

I hold memories of you and me

Painfully memories

Fear

Intimidation

Fake love

All result in the pain in my heart

Pain

It tastes sour coming out of my mouth

But I say the word all to often

I am occustomed to that word

The word pain

**_ I think this is about Gaara, Naruto and/or Sasuke. If you like it, please tell me! Thank-you!!_**


	2. Gaara's past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

Trust is Broken

I come to you

You're the only one I trust

I talk to you

I can only hold so much pain

Why were you the only one who didn't run away when I talked?

But then you left

You ran away

And my trust is broken

You were afraid the whole time

And I never knew

Now all I hold are broken pieces

Thanks to you

I cannot trust anyone but myself

Because you ran

I can't

I will fight to the end

My trust will never be broken

When I do not trust

I will not feel pain

When I cannot get close

My heart is broken

Because of what you did

Now I cannot run

I stay in place

And think

Of how my trust was broken

**_ Okay, this one is definatly about Gaara. Crazy thing was, I wrote this before I found out his whole story. It really creeped me out. _**

**_ Well, my little sister won't stop bugging me to go and play outside with her and her friends, so that's all for now. Please, please review!! Thanks._**


	3. All at once

At once

Deep inside I know this pain

My heart tugs at my soul

I can't escape this pain

Though I have tried

Fighting tears me down

But it holds me up

I can't escape it

I can't hold it

It hides and shows

All at once

**_Dedicated to Gaara. Poor Gaara. Well, review please!_**


	4. Sasuke's sad story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...STILL!!!**

Sasuke

He hates me

Yet he loves me

I do not understand

He killed everyone near to me

But left me

To suffer

I hate

And dispise him

And yet, I cannot defeat him

But now I have new ones I love

He won't touch them

I won't let him!

I want to be stronger

But my mind gets weaker

One day, he _will _die

And I will find someone...

Whom will understand me

And will love me

Because I am me

My hatred I foster

My love I hold

And forever I will be lost in neverending confusion

Hate and love

Combined

To make me who I am today

A little brother

A Uchiha forever

Uchiha Sasuke

**_yeppers. Definately Sasuke. Enjoy. Please Review!! I like them._**


	5. Uchiha Itachi

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Naruto. Just these depressing poems...**

Itachi

He is weak

My power grows stronger everyday

To test my strength,

I killed my clan

And my family

But I left my younger brother

For reasons I'm not even sure of myself

My hate fills me

I bear no regrets

I have evil in me,

That controls me

For I am...

Uchiha Itachi

_**Not my proudest peice of work...dedicated to, duh, Itachi. Please review!**_


	6. Your death means everything

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN IT!!**

Your death means Everything

I thought I knew you

I thought that you loved me

But you didn't

You lied

I held on to you

Then you turned away

And killed everyone _I _loved

To test your abilities

You left me

To suffer...

To hate...

To die inside...

I dispise you

No one understood you and no one tried

You turned away and everyone questioned you

But now,

Nothing matters,

Except your death

_**'Kay, so, in case none of you caught that, this is a Sasuke poem. He's talking about how he doesn't care about Itachi himself, but his death. And he's the one who's gonna kill him. Poor Emo side of Sasuke...**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. My childhood Story

**Disclaimer: Too bad. Not gonna tell you..._red creepy eyes pop outta nowhere _...Second thought...Still don't own Naruto...**

My childhood Story

Am I really that strange?

Why do you call me a freak?

What's so freakish about me?

The thing inside me doesn't control me

I am me

And yet you continue to run

And cower in fear

Turn your backs

And hate me

I don't understand

I have no family

I have no friends

I have me

And only me

Cry

That's all I can do

The pain inside hurts

I cannot bear it

But I cannot run from it

I stand

And face

In fear

In pain

And no one cares

They continue to stare

I have done nothing

And they act as though...

As though I did everything

The pain...

Is too much to bear

Someone help me

Save me

Before it's too late

I cannot run, I cannot hide

I face my fear

And cry

But no one cares

**_Okay, betcha your wondering who this is about. This is about how Naruto felt when he was little. 'The thing' inside him is the Nine-Tailed Fox. And this is totally his point of view about what he went through. _**

**_Please review!!_**


	8. Life like Hell

Life like Hell

Everything falls

It turns black

I see red

My heart turns to stone

Pain stings my eyes

You stare

Everyone stares

I stumble

Everyone laughs

I fail

Everyone turns

I have no meaning

Life is Hell to me

Kill me if you must

Just take this pain away

**_Sorry, that one's kinda depressing people..._**

**_I don't understand why I write so many poems about Naruto!! Maybe I just understand him the best._**

**_Please review or...or I might get rid of this story and I don't want to._**


	9. My love is no comparison

**_I'm not gonna bother. _**

**Disclaimer: Don't have Naruto.**

My love is no comparison

You fill the empty space in my heart

But you don't notice me

I can't face you

He is watching

My love will never reach you

You don't seem to understand

But I can't let go

You make me happy

Something I rarely feel

My walls fall

Welcoming you

And you walk away

And I hide again

My love will never reach you

_**This one is suprisingly about Hinata. She was pretty easy. It's about her love for Naruto and how she feels about him. But how she also is having a hard time in her life away from her crush. ('You make me feel happy, something I rarely feel') Neji always watching and 'protecting' her. And how she knows her love can never be with her. Poor Hinata. And people wonder why she is so shy. She's hurt. Funny thing is: I don't know much about her. I look or hear about them and I write what I see in them. Kinda weird. Sometimes what I write is actually about them. Really creepy. Well, please review!! Pretty please!!!**_


	10. Them

**_Seriously. What's with the disclaimers?_**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Naruto.**

Them

My shadow holds onto heavy memories

I mask my pain

A smile fools everyone

My past comes back to unforld before me

A haunting presance follows me

Everyone is fooled

Believed me to be fine

My death follows me like a puppy

I have come so close-

So close to seeing those I love once more

But I must finish what is set before me first

I will be able to see them again...

Soon

_**Woa!! This one is actually dedicated to Kakashi. I had trouble with him, because I didn't know much about him. But once I was finished, I felt proud. His story is mostly about his past and how it's coming back to haunt him. How he wants to go see his dead loved ones, to die to see them and how he's come so close to being with them. Anywho...Please review!!**_


	11. Cold

**Disclaimer: Still no Naruto.**

Cold

When the clouds break,

The sun shines

All my fear disperses

You come

I proclaim my everyday "I love you"

And you walk away

How could you be so cold?

My heart breaks a little each time

But I cannot hate you

My smile fades

A cold wind whips around me

Left in the cold, it seems no one cares

The cold hurts

_**Finally one that isn't about Naruto or Sasuke!! No. This one is about Sakura. She's talking about her love for Sasuke and how he doesn't love her back. Then she's also talking about how she feels like everyone hates her. Just imagine an Emo Sakura. Dye the tips of her pink hair black, wear lots of red and black and there you have it!**_

_**Well, please review!! Please! They keep me going!**_


	12. Hell

**_To avoid the creepy peoples who were trying to get me for not saying if I had Naruto or not on one of my other stories...I'm gonna do the disclaimer._**

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own Naruto.**

Hell

I hide in my shell

My bubble

Hide

Never to be disturbed

Never running

Always hiding

Darkness surrounds me

Red as blood the light shines through

I pull myself in deeper

Never to be seen

An outcast to everyone

Dark and shaded

They must think me to be stupid

So I hide myself

My surroundings grow darker

The light shines redder

This must be close to death

Red as fire

Dark as night

This must be my...

Hell

_**Mmmm...this one was origianally dedicated to Naruto, but because of my next one, I think that this one will be dedicated to Sasuke...Yeah. This is how Sasuke feels. **_

_**Please review!!**_


	13. The qualities in me

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto!!**

The qualities in me

He seems so cool

But hurt

You seem to love me...

But I can't find it in me to see _you_

I know you're hurt

I want to do something

But my heart holds onto him

For reasons I'm not sure of

You look at qualities I myself didn't know I had

How can you see such qualities in one person?

To look at one person and see so much?

To be hurt so deeply?

And not shun the world?

To not hate one person?

Not even the one who did this to you?

To pretend nothing happened?

I hate you because you're annoying

But I understand why...

You hide yourself in "happiness"

It's your cover-up

Your shadow lingers in the past

Holding onto lost memories

I find, that, deep inside myself,

I care

I care about you

You find the qualities in me that I hate

And turn them into roses

Way deep down, I know I love you

_**AWESOME!! Another about Sakura. **_

_**Okay, so this story is about how Sakura is talking about her love for Sasuke but then she also knows about how Naruto loves her. So she is mostly talking about her newly found love for Naruto. She says that he is nice and he can look for anything and everything in her and tell her what she wants to hear. Quite cute if you ask me. But then again, I'm the one who wrote this...so please review!! Reviews make me smile.**_


	14. Covering the pain

Covering the Pain

All I know is this, the life set before me

I wonder what life would be like beyond this life of mine

But every scar is healed

No wound is visable

My heart thuds and races

The blood rushes to greet the blade

But no cut

No scar to befall my skin

My heart beat fades

The blood slowly runs through my body

The blade drops

I fall to my knees in defeat

The life beyond mine is for everyone else

I will never leave this cursed place

No one can save me from the suffering pain in my heart

Because no one knows

No one feels like I do

Blood is not pain to me

Pain is within the heart

And I feel it all to often

No one can heal it

No one wants to

I am alone

Trying to cover the suffering pain in my heart

The one that surfaces too often

The one that balances my anger

The one that drags me away from love

The one that holds me back from a better life

The pain that I cannot cover

Not anymore

_**Poor Gaara, little Emo kid. He's talking about how he feels in his heart from all the betrayal and how he wants to leave Earth and find a better life after death, but he cannot die. Pretty Emo...Well, please review!! **_


	15. Let me go

Let me go

If my heart could find room for one more scar

You would scar it

You don't care about anyone

I gave my heart to you

I wanted you to see me

But all you saw was that annoying girl

You ignored me

You never let me near you

My heart his hung heavy with pain you have given me

I don't want to suffer anymore

I can't move on

I don't see anyone left

Your eyes are set on your prey

My life is set on you

I can't breathe when you step toward me

I can't see when your in my way

My heart beats faster when you talk

I want you to see me

Look at me!

See me

Talk to me

Please stop trying to hurt me

You hurt me to entertain your heart

I'm a toy in your mind

Something you can mess with before he's gone

You don't miss a beat when I fall

Laughter fills my ears and fosters the tears that flow down my cheeks

Your cool look turns me on

Your black heart turns me off

Why can I not let go?

I don't want to love you anymore

Let me go!!

_**A Ino poem? Wow. I'm venturing. Well, this one is about her and Sasuke and how she's hurt because he doesn't love her, even when she gives him her heart. The 'annoying girl' she reffers to is her but through Sasuke's eyes.**_

_**How many more Emo's do you think I can find off of Naruto? Betcha everyone on the show's an Emo deep down. Well, please review. No flames because you hate Ino. I hate her myself. And I wrote one about her. Geez. **__walks off shaking head and cursing to herself softly. _


	16. If love could tell

If love could tell

If only I could let myself die

The burden of this pain would leave

I love her

But she doesn't know

And if she does,

She doesn't love me back

What's the point of living?

I can't hold onto her anymore

Let the blood fall

-------------------------------------------------------

I wish I could rid this pain

I want him to love me

But he doesn't

My dreams are nothing in comparison to reality

I would die for him

But why?

When he wouldn't for me?

I want this pain to leave

Let my heart stop

Let the blood be spilled

_**Sorry they are so short. I so almost put the last part 'Let the blood fall' just like the poem befor that, but I didn't, don't know why. I doubled this one, because it would have been pointless to separate them. It's about how Shikamaru feels for a certain girl and how Temari/Ino feels about him. I preffer ShikaIno, but I don't want to get yelled at for typing a crappy pairing. So it's either ShikaTema or ShikaIno. Take ya pick. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!**_


	17. Torturous Life, Broken Heart

Torturous Life, Broken heart

I have wasted my life protecting under duty

I want so much more because I know I can do so much more

But destiny holds my place

I can only do what I am told

My heart stings with pain that I bear

Pain that I can't rid

Her mocking face is always in my mind

I want every horrid memory to leave

I don't like living like this

I want to be free

Like my cousin

Like my friends

I can't leave

I can only stand and do as I am told

I wish I could be free

My destiny holds me down

Holds me in place

My curse chains me down

I cannot escape the painful, bloodied chains

Dripping blood

Life on the line

No one can see beyond what I show them

My eyes can hide anything

Just try to heal these wounds

I'd like to see you try to get to my heart

Try to break the walls that baricade my broken, severed heart

His voice that teases me echos in my every thought

My heart seems to be hurting more and more

I want to open up to someone

I want someone to heal these wounds

But I have no more room to be hurt

So much pain I already bear

I can't let anyone else in

_**This one is a Neji poem. It's pretty much about his curse and his pain of bearing said curse. 'Her mocking face' is Ten-Ten. And 'His voice that teases me' is his uncle. I chose to do a Neji poem because I just found out more about him. I really like him now, he is pretty Emo if you think about it. Ah, well, a few more characters to turn Emo, sad. Please review!!**_


	18. Cherry Blossom of my life

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Naruto.**

Cherry Blossom of my life

I cannot grasp her hand

She is just within my reach

Then she chases after someone else

No matter how hard I try

I cannot compare

She doesn't see me

She just sees him

I feel so inadequate

Why does she base all her love off of looks?

Why can't she see behind what we show?

He has no love for her

I could give her all the love she desires

But she cannot see me

I stand here before her

I stand here before my love

My heart feels as though it is being torn to shreds

I find myself crying behind my happy face

Before anyone can see my pain

I must show them my strength

She lights my mind

Makes my soul sing

Her pink hair shimmers in the light

And I do not have her in my arms

We aren't meant to be, I suppose

I wish this pain would not be

I wish she'd just notice me

Dreams are fantasy

And fantasy isn't real

_**Someone asked me to do a Lee poem. Well, here it is. Turns out, behind that determinded looking face, he's really Emo. **_

_**He's reffering to Sakura in his story, how he's upset that she has her sight set on Sasuke, how she won't notice him, and how it hurts to have no love. **_

_**Hope I did okay, Lee-lovers! Please review!!**_


	19. Fallen to me

Fallen to me

Count they ways you make me happy

Or are there too many?

Count the ways you annoy me

Again, too many?

How can one person bring so much happiness?

How can one person find so much to laugh about?

I do not understand

I just want to hold you in my arms

I never want to let go

Please be with me

I need you

Don't ever leave my side

Ever

Wishes and dreams are a waste of time

Doing something to fufill those things are real

And they work

I can't imagine how much pain you have suffered

I can't imagine that you don't want anyone to be with you

To heal the bleeding wounds

I waste my time wishing to be with you

And I know the wishes will never be reality

I've wished too many times

I've wished so many times

And my wishes have never come true!

You have fallen into my life

And I won't let you go

Not until I can hold you in my arms

And tell you that I love you

Fallen to me

Here by my side you will stay

_**Huh? I'm pretty sure this one's about Neji and how he feels about Ten-Ten? I don't know. If you can find a better person, then tell me! **_

_**My rep. is getting trashed! I just wrote a happy poem!!! Wa! Please review, please still like my 'story'?**_


	20. Love fated us, don't you believe that?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, highly doubt I ever will.**

Love fated us, isn't that what you believe?

When all hope seems lost

I find you're always there

Your smiling face guides me

How could I have ever doubted?

The way you talk traps me

You humiliate me into shame

The way you taunt me

My heart races and fills with hope

Why can't I just tell you how I feel?

I love you...

_**I wrote this a long time ago. I just now bothered to post it...I dunno. It was meant to be for Neji, but I'm pretty sure I've already wrote one about him. And besides, I think this one fits Ten-Ten more. Now, this is half Emo and half lovey...it's how Ten-Ten feels about Neji, duh. Okay, yeah, please review!**_


	21. Never Good Enough

** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I don't really see how I can either.**

Never Good Enough

If my life were an open book

You'd see the torn pages

You'd see the beautiful pictures

The words would be scripted in old fashion writing

Everyone could see

See how much I cry

See how much I lie

I sit and think

The pages stray and flutter

You've always tortured me with the truth

Everyone, you are no exeption, calls me weak

I find the pain is so much worse than you think

You stray and tell me hateful things

The book's pages fly

Open to my heart

Scarred and bloodied, beaten

Beaten with lies

You see right past me

Look at him with wondering eyes

When I catch your attention, you yell at me

Glare at me with hate

Tell me I'm so weak

Everyone gets so much more respect

Everyone seems to be so much more loved

They don't have a father like you

I cry so hard

But I don't have the courage to tell anyone how I feel

I feel like no one cares

Esspecially not you

_**nightskyDragonfly requested me to do a poem about Hinata, how her father can't stand her because she is weak and how she is jelous of others because they don't have a father like hers with high expectations. So here it is.**_

_**Obviously, I take requests. Please review!!**_


	22. I don't care

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

I don't care

I find you're blocking my way

You tell me you love me

But then you stand in my way

I'd be so much closer to my goal if you weren't in my way

And yet you stand and coo

You make me sick

You cry and tell me I don't care

I don't

You're right

How do not get it?

I tell you over and over

I push you down

I hurt you

But you don't get it

You continue to think I love you

How can I love you when I don't even care?

Why don't you get that I don't love you?!

I will continue to hurt you until you get it

I will never love you

I will never care

Get it through your head-

I don't care

About anyone

Just one thing:

Killing my brother

Move out of my way

If you loved me...

You'd let me go

You'd let me fufill my goal

Get over yourself

And understand that I don't care

At all

I hate you, Sakura

I flat out hate you

_**I had another request asking to do one about how Sasuke hates Sakura and how she stands in his way. I hope I did okay. Please review!! And if you want me to do a poem about someone, please tell me and I'll try my best.**_


	23. Together at last

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!**

Together at last

I looked over my shoulder

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks

I looked at her curiously

My heart fluttered

How did I ever miss it?

She smiled at me as I walked off

I gave her a grin

I loved her so much now

She had always been there

She had always been my side, defending with me

I never noticed

I guess I was a bit more dence then I let myself believe

And now, I find, I can't let go

I looked over my shoulder

A faint blush appears on her cheeks

I look at her with wonder

My heart flys

How _did_ I ever miss it?

-----------------------------------------------------------

As he looks at me

I blush

I'm finally with him

I love him so much

And now he does too

I love his smiles

I love it when he grins

Or laughs at nothing

I'm glad I'm finally with him

I can't believe it

I still think I'm dreaming

But it's too sweet

It's too real

As he looks at me

I blush

I'm finally with him

I love him so much

And now he does too

_**Another request. I ventured away from the real plot, I guess this is kinda turning into a story now. Hm...Well, this one's about how Naruto (first poem) finally realizes Hinata loves him and that they're finally together. Then Hinata (second poem) was so happy that they were finally together and how she loved him so much.**_

_**Thank you, wonderful reviewers, for reviewing, please continue!! Love you guys!!** peace-out sign as author walks off_


	24. All you see is my mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Just my totally awesome and depressing poems!! Cha!**

All you see is my mask

My heart seems so heavy

I can't seem to stand any longer

As my knees give-way...

All I can see is your face

Laughing at me

I feel like I can never be accepted

I'm just not like the rest

I feel like no one can make me feel better

I just hold onto past, past pain

I want them to be erased

I want to be accepted

I want everyone to see how I can really be

They just call me names

And ignore me

I don't see anything wrong with me

I just hide because no one sees me

No one cares about me

I can just hide

And hope someone will try to find me

I just want someone by my side

_**...Shino. It's a Shino poem. Someone said that he couldn't be Emo, I think I just proved that person wrong. **_

_**He's talking about how he can't be accepted because he's 'weird' and 'socially retarded' and he just wants someone to see him and not the mask that he puts on. Poor Shino. He was, suprisingly, easy.**_

_**Well, please review!!! I hope this one will bring back all my lost reviewers. lol.**_


	25. Lonely Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Lonely Heart

People just want what's expected

And that's all they see

That's all I give them

I make sure they can't see what I'm hiding

All my pain and misery

They can't see it anyway

They think I'm happy

I'm fine

But I'm not

Scarred for life

No one can see

So no one can heal

They choose people who seem to be like them

I want friends

So I act the way they want me to

Can't they let go for a minute-

And look at what I may be hiding?

I wish they would drop their guards

I wish I could take off my mask

Show them who I really am

No one notices when I cry

No one notices when I'm hurt

Unless I fall before them

Can't they let go and just look?

I'm tired of hiding

Dying

Can't anyone see?

See I'm not really happy?

Someone save me

Someone help me take this mask off and find the real me again

Someone love me

_**HAHA!! I WROTE ONE ABOUT KIBA!!! I WIN!!!!! **_

_**Okay, here's his story:**_

_**He's lonely. He's pretty much saying how he can fake being fine, but he's really lonely and wants someone to hold, someone to love him. How no one really seems to care about him and how he's hurt because of it.**_

_**Sweet. I only have, like, what? Three characters left to turn Emo? Okay, I will.**_

_**Well, please review. I didn't know much about Kiba. I just tried hard to make it seem like him.**_


	26. Broken from your Love

**Disclaimer: I dis-claim having Naruto...I don't own the show.**

Broken from your "Love"

Fallen

Unable to stand

I try to open my eyes

But I'm unable to see

Crying

The tears fall freely

Pushed to the ground again

Hurt once more

My beating heart torn to peices once again

Bloodied body

How many more times must I suffer?

How many more times must I fall before you are satisfied?

How can you smile at my misery?

How can I smile at all?

The rain falls

The rush of the wind calms my troubled mind

Fallen so many times

Hurt so many times more

Please stop

Let me be fine for a few minutes

Just a few

_**I think it's a Sakura one about how Sasuke keeps hurting her. But, honestly? I just wrote it because I wanted to. **_

_**Well, please review!! Thanks to my totally awesome reviewers!!**_


	27. Emotionally Scarred

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...**

Your sinister smirking in my ears

Your heart aching words twist the knife...

Coaxing the blood out

I cry

How many times must I cry?

I've been hurt so many times

And not physically

Do you know what kind of wound cannot heal?

No matter how much medicine and healing a person gives

A wound to the soul

And I have plenty of scars

_**...I purely wrote this for the fact that I was getting all depressed over something that was happening at home and I needed to write a poem. I'm better now. Both from the poem and other reasons.**_

_**But I roughly decided it was going to be about Temari and how much she put up with to make her brothers happy. I hope that sounds close enough to her. **_

_**Two Emo's to go!! Yeah me!!**_

_**Please review!!**_


	28. Strained

** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Strained

I cannot tell you how much this hurts

You say you understand

But can you really?

I'm not sure how I feel

But I know anger is part of it

I can sit and listen to everything you tell me

Take all of your lies

But I can't stand the thought of loving you

You tell me you're a better person

But I'm not so sure I believe that

I cannot tell you how much this hurts

You have said you understand

But do you really?

How can you?

When I have not even come to realization yet?

Satisfaction

Enjoyable

Happiness

Are all things I look for as I stare up at the endless skies

_**Somebody told me to try and do a Shikamaru poem without the cause of love or couples or great mushy crap like that. So, I tried. And this is what I got:**_

_**How Shikamaru feels about his father. Plain and simple. How he sees that his father really isn't who he says he is and all that great stuff.**_

_**Um...I saw the latest episode on Cartoon Network the other night and decided to try using his father. But I don't know much about his relationship with his father so I'm not sure if this is just reality or if it's just something I made up. Please review!!**_


	29. I'm sorry

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

I'm sorry

Can it be?

Will it ever happen?

I don't know how to explain this feeling I have

I just don't know what it is

I want to be with you

But you're never around

And when you are, I cannot see you

Or at least you don't see me

I hope someday we can be

Someday

Somehow

I'm sorry

I'm sorry I can't be what you want

Can't be what I want

I can't let go of my past

But I want to look at the future

I want to let it all go and be with you

Please...

Let me be with you...

_**Someone requested a KakaXAnko poem. Well, I've never heard of Anko, but I didn't want to disappoint my reviewers. So, I tried my best and wrote this poem. Did I do okay? Well...please review!!**_


	30. The skies

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. For the last time...**

The skies

Take to the skies

Take to the wind

Love the world from a different point of view

Love in a different way

Fight for your rights

Fight for your love

Fight for your life

Stand your ground

Stand before death

Welcome the feeling

Welcome your death

I will be strong

I will take to the skies

I will take to the wind

I will love the world from a different point of view

I will love in a different way

I will fight for my rights

I will fight for my love

I will fight for my life

I will stand my ground

I will stand in the face of death

I will welcome the odd feeling

I will welcome my death

I will be strong

I will not surrender

I will not let them win

I will stand and fight

To the end

_**...I think this is the end. I'm not quite sure. It's about everyone from the show. How they made a promise to fight to their deaths. Some in different ways then the others. So, sad. The end. Well, hope you enjoyed all my poems. I might do a sequal (if that's possible) later and if my reviewers want them. The sequal would include EVERYONE from the show. Please review!**_


End file.
